The Knights and I
by DarkBlackQueen
Summary: I ran away from home because i wasn't happy with the way i was living my life. I wanted to be free, to be able to do what i wanted and not be told it's not what ladies do. Then i met 7 men who will either help me live or cause my death. My Life and Death.
1. I fight

I wandered through the woods carrying my bow and a quiver of arrows. I was alone in my traveling, I ran away from my home. I wasn't happy, I wasn't content in that life. I like this life much better. I heard a twig snap behind me and I twirled around, my bow and arrow ready to pierce anyone who dared come close. Five men emerged from behind trees, they walked towards me.

"We have been tracking you for so long love," The man said smiling, I threw my bow and arrows aside, drawing my sword. The man smiled but his friend was the one to comment.

"Now you don't want to hurt yourself dear," His friend said and they kept advancing on me.

"Don't come any closer," I said putting my sword out so if they wanted to walk closer than they'd be stabbed. The man who talked last drew his sword and hit it with mine; all of a sudden there was an arrow through his chest. He fell to the leafy ground with a thud. His friends looked behind me and turned to run, arrows flew into all 4 of their backs as they turned. I looked behind me and there were two men standing there. They were in silver armor holding their bows.

"What are you roaming around by yourself for?" One knight asked, he had curly black hair.

"I'm not roaming," I said, "I was hunting."

"By yourself," The other knight pointed out. He was shorter then the first knight.

"Yes," I replied.

"What is your name?" The blonde knight asked me and I took a moment to answer. I didn't want to give them my real name; they probably would've known me and returned me to my parents. I didn't want that.

"Dorinda," I replied naming the first name to come to mind.

"My name is Sir Lancelot," The black haired knight said, "This oaf is my brother in arms Sir Dagonet . We are knights of the round table." I've heard of them before, I didn't see what everybody like about them. They looked like ordinary men to me…they probably were ordinary men.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked keeping my sword ready.

"Can you actually use that?" Dagonet asked and I scowled at him.

"You don't have to trust us," Lancelot replied, "Surely you've heard of the knights of the round table before? We are trustworthy men."

"I've heard of you before...once maybe." I replied shrugging, "Is Arthur with you then?"

"Why you asking? How do we know we can trust you?" Lancelot asked.

"You can't trust me," I said outright, "I'll just be on my way then." I said backing up.

"Whoa, do you think we're going to leave you to roam by yourself?" Dagonet asked, "There are more men like that out there." He pointed to one of the men lying on the ground with an arrow in his back. He had no idea.

"They give bad names to us fine gentlemen," Lancelot muttered and Dagonet laughed, "Let us take you back to our camp, you can decide what you want to do from there beautiful" He said and I stood silent for a minute.

"Very well," I said sheathing my sword and grabbing my bow and arrows. I followed them slowly as they walked through the woods; we walked for a long time then the woods fell away to a large clearing. Tents were pitched almost everywhere. Wagons were on the outskirts of the camp being unloaded. There was a bunch of people in the camp, they mostly looked like villagers. They led me to one of the fire pits in front of a group of 7 tents. There were some men sitting around the fire, they looked up as we approached.

"I thought Arthur told you not to be bringing anymore strays in," A large man asked and Lancelot sigh.

"Well we couldn't just leave her out there," Dagonet replied and the large man nodded.

"I'm Bors," The large man said, "That there's Tristan." He pointed to the man sitting next to him.

"Hi, I'm Dorinda," I said softly then a man came out of one of the tents. I knew who he was; my parents had described him to me a couple times when I had asked for a bed time story when I was younger.

"Arthur," Lancelot said and he made his way over, "We found her in the woods…she was being attacked."

"I'm Arthur," He said and I told him my name, "Very pretty."

"Thanks," I muttered. I hated lying to these people, but it was for their own safety, for my own safety.

"You can join our caravan. Tristan will get you a tent," Arthur said.

"Or you could share one with me," Lancelot said smirking, "You must be the most beautifull woman I've ever laid eyes on." I stared at him for a minute.

"I've seen cuter men then you too," I said shaking my head, "Can I have my own tent?" They laughed at what I said and Lancelot only shook his head.

"Looks like yer going have to work for this one Lancey," Bors said. Tristan went and got me a tent; he put it up close to the knight's tents. I thanked him and put my few belongings in the tent. I went back to the fire pit and sat down.

"So where you from? "Dagonet asked and I shrugged.

"I've been traveling my entire life," I said solemnly and bowing my head. They didn't ask me anymore questions after that, though I did see Arthur looking at me a couple times. I hoped he wouldn't figure out who it was, I didn't want to go back. They wouldn't let me be, they were always trying to change who I was.

"Well we're off to hunt," Bors said as Tristan and him stood up. They left soon after and I was left with Lancelot and another man named Galahad.

"So how old are ye?" Galahad asked.

"19," I replied, that also was a lie. I'm only 17.

"So you have been traveling for a long time?," He asked and I nodded, "Must be hard, what happened to your family?

"They were killed by Woads," I said which was part of the truth. My eldest brother was killed by a Woads.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said and I nodded, "You will be safe here. I hope you stay for awhile."

"I don't know-," I started to say but was cut off when Bors and Tristan came back at a run.

"SAXONS!" Bors was screaming.

"LISTEN UP!" Arthur screamed when everyone panicked, "Woman and Children start moving this way!" He yelled pointing in the opposite directions that Bors was coming from. I stayed where I was and unsheathed my sword.

"What are you doing, get moving!" Bors yelled at me but I shook my head.

"I fight," I said and he shook his head. Woman and children were running for cover, Bors, Lancelot, Dagonet, Galahad, Gawain, Tristan, Arthur and I stood in a line waiting for the Saxons to show themselves. A small army of them came running at us; I strung an arrow and loosed it. It buried itself in one of their heads. That man fell to the ground. I shot five more killing five more people before I had to wield my sword, I cut down two men before one of them buried their sword in my thigh. I gritted my teeth and kept fighting, I killed the man that injured me and then another man cut me across the back. I fell to my knees and bent my head. The man who killed me fell beside me, I looked up and Bors was standing their. He held his hand out to me and helped me up.

"Thank you," I muttered, I looked around and all the Saxons were dead. Most of the knights were injured but I feared I was the one hurt the most.

"Dag!" Bors called when I fell back down to my knees. My back was killing me and silent tears were pouring out of my eyes. Not once did I scream, I was not going to show that I was weak. It was the most important thing that I learned from my instructors. Bors picked me up and pressed his hand against my back, I pushed him off me and knelt back on the ground gritting my teeth. I could feel the blood pouring out of me, I could feel my life slipping away. Then I blacked out.


	2. Rain

I woke up and I was in my tent, bandages were across my back and my thigh. I got up and walked outside, I had to walk slowly my back was killing me.

"She's very lucky that it did not slice through her spine. Though all the scars on her back are very mysterious I would like to know where she got them," Dag said to the knights sitting around the fire. I walked over to them and sat down next to them.

"You should not be up, you need to rest," Arthur said and I shrugged.

"I am fine,' I replied and then I noticed all the knights eyes were on me, I smiled meekly. They sat and talked for awhile about important pressing information. I got up after awhile and went back to my tent. They talked in whispers when I left, but I could still hear them. They thought I went to sleep, but I didn't.

"Where is she from?" I heard Tristan asked and everyone was silent.

"I don't think she has a home. She said she traveled for most of her life," Dag said and then there was silence.

"Do you believe her?" Bors asked.

"She hasn't given us a reason not to," Arthur replied and I felt like running away right there. I was lying to these people, I was lying. They trust me and I am lying to their faces. Then tell them the truth! Another part of me screamed at myself. I shook my head, no one is to know.

I fell asleep before the sun set and woke up after it rose. I left the tent and noticed that most of the villagers were packing up. I grabbed my stuff out of my tent and then took it down. Tristan came over to help me.

"Thank you," I said when we finished, Arthur then came over.

"Come," He said to me, I grabbed my stuff and followed him. He led me to a wagon where a couple women were sitting. One of them was a Woad, I glared at her. Her kind had killed my eldest brother. "You'll be riding in this with Guinevere."

"Right," I said, I also learned from my instructors never to complain. I threw my bags into the wagon. I noticed that the entire camp had packed up and they were starting to head out. I climbed into the wagon.

I rode into the wagon until I was nearly ready to kill myself from being holed up for so long. My legs were cramped and I felt claustrophobic. I stuck my head out of the wagon and saw Dag riding close by.

"Dag!" I called and he rode over to me, "Can I ride with you?" I asked and he nodded. I climbed on in front of him and took a huge breath of fresh air.

"Well," Lancelot said riding up besides us, "Looks like I have a little competition." He smirked at me and I looked away from him. Sure he was cute, but I didn't like how he came on so strong. I had my fair of stupid men and I didn't feel like getting mixed up with another one so soon.

"How are you wounds?" Dag asked me and I shrugged.

"They are all right," I replied petting his horse. His horse neighed in appreciation from my affection.

I rode with Dag until Arthur said we would camp. I climbed off his horse first and then he followed. I pitched my tent and then Lancelot came over, I supposed he thought he could woo me.

"You are lovely with your long red curls and tanned face. Your green eyes piercing anything close," He said and I shook my head.

"Go away Lancelot," I said throwing my bags into my tent.

"I will not give up," He said smiling, he turned around and left. I supposed he meant he would not give up till he bedded me. I shook my head and heard a howling in the forest. My head perked up and I smiled. My friends! I snuck away from the camp and walked silently into the woods. The wolf pack was waiting for me, I knelt and they surrounded me.

"I missed you guys," I whispered, "They won't let me leave." When I said that one of them growled. "No, no. They're just worried I'd be hurt." I heard a twig snap behind me. "Go." The wolves ran into the wolves. With out moving or seeming like I noticed I fished a dagger out of my boots. I turned around quickly ready to throw the dagger at who ever was there. It was just Gawain.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Are you following me?" I asked arching my eyebrow, he shook his head violently.

"No, I was just checking that you were all right," He replied, I stood up and put my dagger away.

"I would have been fine. I'm not helpless," I replied as we walked back into camp.

"Arthur would have had my head if something happened to you on my watch," He said and I nodded. I went into my tent. I came out when I smelt food cooking, Bors was cooking something over the fire. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Yes, fetch me the spices in my tent. That'd be a darling," He said smiling, I went into his tent and grabbed his spices. I came back out and Tristan, Galahad, Arthur and Gawain had come to sit next to the fire. I handed Bors his spices and sat down on the ground.

"So Dorinda, have you been in these lands for awhile?" Arthur asked and I shook my head.

"A couple weeks," I replied nonchalantly, "It's very beautiful."

"Indeed it is. You should see our home land, it is much prettier," Galahad said and I nodded. We ate soon after that and after quieted because of it. It was awkward, every time I looked up from my food at least one of the knights was looking at me. It got to the point that I could not take it any longer. I got up and went into my tent.

The next day came too quickly, I once again asked Dag if I could ride with him and he nodded but we weren't heading out yet so I grabbed an apple out of one of the wagons and walked to the small clearing where the horses were picketed. I fed it to his horse and then I lied down on the ground. I stared up at the sky watching the clouds move and mesh together. I put my hands behind my head and sighed, Dag's horse nudge my side and I sat up, Lancelot was coming towards me with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked him when he was close enough.

"I have to want something to see my horse?" He asked slightly amused, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go away," I said when I noticed he was staring at me, "I don't like you."

"Well I like a challenge," He said softly brushing his horse down. He soon left when I ignored him. I lay in the grass until it started to rain lightly. I ran back laughing to the camp. All the knights looked up at me when they noticed I was laughing. I stopped and walked softly into the camp.

"It's raining," I replied softly when they gave me quizzical looks. Not much could make me happy but when it rained, I felt alive. I felt free, wet and awake. Bors smiled and the other knights continued on what they were doing.

"Can you actually wield that sword of yours?" Dagonet asked and I paused.

"Yes," I replied quietly my mood dampening. I knew how to defend myself with almost every weapon but I wasn't great. I wasn't great enough to beat him or any of the knights. I only knew how to defend myself with the sword, it didn't really amuse me much…the sword that is. It was heavy and looked ugly. I rather daggers or fists.

"Would you care to spar then?" He asked and I shook my head violently.

"I know how to use it but I am not good with it and I'm still hurt," I replied.

"Nonsense, you seem do being heeling quickly and no pain no game," He said, "I will go easy on you."

"I don't really feel-," I started to say but Gawain handed me my sword which he got from my tent. Dagonet drew his sword and assumed the ready position. I followed suit and our blades crossed. He swung high and then cut low. I jumped up bringing my sword down but he blocked. I then twisted and tried for his legs but he blocked that too. He started slashing the air and I block every single one of them except on the last blow he knocked my blade out of my hands. He didn't notice and continued to slash at me, I heard the knights yelling at him but he had all ready swung his sword towards me. I did a back handspring to get out of the way. He still managed to knick my stomach a little. But I didn't falter; it was only a minor scratch that didn't bleed too much.

"Are you all right?" Dagonet asked me with wide eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't know that I knocked your sword away I would've stopped."

"It's all right," I replied pressing my hand against the cut.

"You're hurt," Lancelot said coming towards me. I put my hand out to stop him from coming any closer and trying to touch me.

"I am fine," I replied gritting my teeth, "Don't even think about touching me."

"But it is so fun to think about you," He said smiling and I shook my head.

"Come we will get that bandaged," Dagonet said motioning for me to follow him.

"I think not, for you to do that I would have to take my clothes off," I said shaking my head.

"Then let me bring you to another healer," He said and I nodded. He led me back to the wagon that I had first ridden in


	3. Poison in Love

Disclaimer- I do not own the Knights, although I wouldn't mind if I did. I do own Dorinda, Vetre, Dominion, Cherish, Diane, Darrion, Tashia, and every other character that you don't recognize from the movie.

Author's note: This takes place during the movie. After the Knights save the village and Alecto and are traveling towards Hadrian's wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Woad, Guinevere, was still in the wagon with another woman. The woman was re-bandaging her wounds. Then both women looked up at Dagonet and me. I drew my hands away from putting pressure on my wound near my stomach. The healers eyes widened and then looked at Dagonet.

"What in the devil did you do to this poor girl Dagonet?" The woman asked as she finished bandaging Guinevere.

"I didn't mean to. We were sparring and I-why am I explaining myself to you?" He asked smiling and the woman shrugged, "Will you please just bandage her?"

"Yes," She replied and shoed Dagonet away. She told me to sit in the wagon and I did what she told me to, "Let me see."

"Um…" I said and she smiled slightly. She held the blanket up and I got undress, then I wrapped it, quite interestingly, around my chest and lower regions. She cleaned my wound and then bandaged it. She had to move the blanket a tad to finish bandaging me. She gasped when she saw the small symbol drawn into my skin on my pelvic bone.

"What is that?" She asked and I looked down to reassure myself she was talking about the symbol.

"It's nothing," I replied covering it up, she looked at me for a slight minute and then nodded. She handed me a new dress and I put it on. It was a little tight around my breast but it was also a little too long.

"Thank you," I said noticing the Woad was looking at me. I stared back at her with evil in my eyes, she looked away.

I left the wagon and went in search of a small pond deep in the forest. I found it after a long trek of walking. I knew Tristan was following me but I did not feel like talking with him. Which was what I would have to do if I pointed out I knew he was there. I lowered the back of my dress and peered over my shoulder and into the reflective water. The cut on my back was all ready starting to scar. I was a quick healer, I don't exactly know why I'm a quick healer but I am. I noticed the front of my dress was starting to dip dangerously low so I put the shoulder straps back onto my shoulders. I stood and starred at the still pond for a moment, I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. It would rain again soon and I smiled.

"Do you find something interesting?" I heard a man ask behind me, but he wasn't Tristan.

"Yes," I replied calmly with my back still to him, "Can I help you?"

"Your parents sent me," He said and I nodded, "They want you home, they are not too happy."

"They are never happy with me," I spat, "Only you this time?"

"Only me, they thought that maybe you would come back if I asked you," He said…he sounded so familiar, "Will you come back with me…come and marry me?" I turned around quickly and was looking into the eyes of the man I swore I would hate for the rest of my life. I had loved him once. But something he had done something to me, something that I would never forgive him for. He broke my heart but I never stopped loving him.

"I thought you of all people knew me the best, I thought you would realize why I did this?" I asked looking at him with hollow eyes.

"I do not understand why you ran away but come back with me…I love you," He said and I put my hands on my hips.

"What are my parents going to give you if I come back? I want to make sure you're being paid enough," I said venom seething from my words.

"What are you talking about? I love you, I want to marry you," He said softly and I shook my head tears brimming at the corner of my eyes. He came closer to me; he was about an arms length away when I spoke again.

"I will not go back with you. I do not love you and I will not marry you," I said, this is what it has come down to to be free. I have to hate the people I love, I have to kill. I drew my dagger out of my boot and he looked at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, he reached out his hand and touched my cheek. I felt a sharp small pain when he touched me but I shook it off. It was just my nerves.

"I'm sorry but I can't let them find out where I am….I won't go back to that," I said.

"What more do you want you are a -," I thrust my dagger into his heart. He fell over before he could finish his sentence. I stood over him tears falling down my cheeks. I closed his eyes and pulled my dagger out of him.

"I guess this makes us even then," I whispered to him wiping my dagger on his shirt, "I didn't want it to come to this." I walked back to the camp and I knew that Tristan would wait to tell everyone else till I was not around. Arthur walked up to me.

"You can not just walk off like that," He said, "Who knows what could've happened to you."

"Nothing would've happened to me. Tristan was following me, I was very safe," I replied and Arthur was silent for a minute.

"Well, we had to wait for you to come back so we could head out," He growled at me and I nodded, "You let the Saxons catch up to us."

"All the more reason I should leave and be on my way," I said and he shook his head.

"I would not be able to live with myself if I knew I let a helpless, innocent girl die in the forest," He said my eyes only narrowed to show the anger I was feeling. He did not look into my eyes but past me.

"I'm not a little girl that can't take care of herself," I said fiercely, I turned away from him and walked to my tent. I took it down by pulling out the four stakes that held the sides down first and then pulling the two black rods of metal on either side of the tent out. It fell down and looked like a mere blanket now. I folded it up and placed it in a wagon. I then went and found Dagonet, he swung me up in front of him and I thanked him.

We headed out, the knights in front and the wagons in a small line behind us. Some of the villagers were in their wagons…others were walking besides them. I could hear soft drum beats in the distance.

"Where is everyone headed to?" I asked curiously.

"To safety. To Hadrian's Wall, this village was almost attacked by Saxons when we went to get the Pope's favorite god child. We had to take them with us," He replied. I was quiet after that, I only seemed to notice the fact that his hands were around my waist. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you all right?" He asked me and I nodded meekly. I was starting to get dizzy, I couldn't see straight. I could smell and feel everything to the up most degree.

"Dagonet, I don't….I don't feel good," I said and then I blacked out, my head falling back onto his chest.


	4. Dreams

He poisoned me! I thought when I first woke up. When he touched me on the cheek….he must have put something on my skin. Some sort of poison…but what kind was it? It wasn't lethal, or I wouldn't be thinking. I opened one of my eyes and looked around. I was in a tent and it was dark out, I could hear them talking.

"How is she?" I heard Arthur asked but no one replied, "How did this happen?"

"She was poisoned some how, it wasn't lethal though….only meant to make her unconscious," Dagonet replied.

"When she went for her walk earlier," I heard Tristan say, "There was a man there. He touched her on the cheek with his fingers. Could that possibly be it?"

"Possibly…it's not impossible," Dagonet replied, "Who was the man?"

"I wasn't close enough to hear anything but she killed him," Tristan said.

"She killed him?" Bors said loudly and everyone shushed him, "Sorry."

"We need to find out more about her…whether or not she's a threat," Gawain said and I closed my eyes. I should leave; I shouldn't bring them into this mess. My parents will send more people after me killing everyone in there way. I fell back asleep and nightmares plagued my sleep.

_My father stood over me with a whip in his hand. I didn't scream when it hit my back, I didn't let out a sound._

_"This is the last time you will disobey me!" He yelled at me, "Next time I will not be so gracious!"_

I woke up with a start and sat up quickly. I would've have died that day if my brother had not stopped my father. I remembered lying in bed for two weeks because I could not move. I had scars all over my back because of him. I fell back asleep into a deep dreamless sleep.

I remember being picked up sometime in the early morning the next day. I moaned and curled against their chest. I heard the person holding me tense but then sigh. I was so tired, but I remember looking up at his face and seeing his black curls lining his strong face. I then fell back asleep.

I woke up again and I was in a wagon. I sat up quickly and got extremely dizzy. I half fell, half laid back down on the wagon floor.

"I would not get up so quickly next time if I were," I heard a woman say, her voice soft. I turned over and lifted my head, it was Guinevere. I glared at her with all the hate I had in my heart in my gaze. She turned her head away hiding her gaze.

"You have much hate for such a young girl," She continued and I turned away from her, "Such hate. Hate that is pointed towards me?"

"At you, at your kind," I said fiercely sitting up again and then having to lie back down.

"What have I ever done to you? What evils have plagued your life to make you hate so much, child?" She asked her eyes gleaming with interest. I was silent for a minute.

"Your kind killed my brother," I said just above a whisper, "One of the two people who actually cared about me and you killed him!"

"How is this my fault?" She asked defensively.

"It is not, but I have met no other Woad to blame," I said and closed my eyes. I felt nauseas, I had a head ache and every muscle in my body was stiff. I heard the flap of the wagon open.

"How is she doing Guinevere?" Dagonet asked but Guinevere didn't answer,

"Dorinda, are you awake?" I did not answer. He soon left and I closed my eyes. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Guinevere softly singing under her breathe in a language not my own. A language that somehow I never remember hearing before but I understood it.

_In the dark you will find the light_

_Fight the evil, be an angel_

_Travel the your course_

_Travel your destiny_

_Walk the path set before you in stone_

_Life is not ta Crystal Stair_

_Which you are meant to walk upon_

_Dream child, dream your dreams_

_But remember, child, dreaming your dreams_

_Means they are no longer dreams_

Someone lifted me out of the wagon and I curled against his chest again. I opened my eyes and looked up at the man lightly. It was Lancelot, I immediately tensed and he looked down at me. He smirked.

"Put me down," I ordered him and he stopped walking.

"You won't be able to walk, you are still too weak," He said smiling but I shook my head.

"Put me down this instant," I ordered and he put me on my legs. They felt a tad wobbly but I could stand on them, "I don't need your help." I snapped at him when his hand flew up to steady me.

"Such a change of mood," He muttered and I glared at him. I walked towards the tent he told me was mine and I went inside. Just that small walk had taken a lot from me, as soon as I lay down on the mat inside I fell asleep.

"Why does she sleep so much?" I heard Arthur ask just outside my tent.

"The poison that was given to her was very strong and it was meant to keep her tired for at least a week. Although I'm curious as to why it affected her so late, the touch should have instantly set her into a deep sleep," Dagonet replied and I heard feet padding away.

The next day, which was the third day I was sick I woke up early. No one else was awake except Tristan who was keeping watch. When I left my tent his head shot up and he stared at me through the braids in his hair.

"You shouldn't be up," He said and I grunted.

"I shouldn't have been poisoned either," I replied and he looked at me curiously from the tree he was sitting against. He did not talk to me after that, he only stared at me.

"Stop staring at me," I muttered, "Where are my bags?" He pointed to one of the wagons with his dagger. I walked over to the wagon and pulled my bags out. I fished in my bag and then pulled out two strips of dried meat and I ate them slowly. I didn't think that my stomach would appreciate a large meal after not eating for three days. I put my bags back into the wagon and turned around. Tristan had disappeared but I merely shook my head. Unlike everyone else I could hear Tristan; I could see Tristan when no one else did. I had heard him get up from his spot on the tree and walk into the forest.

"I see you are feeling better," Arthur said yawning as he exited his tent.

"A tad," I replied and he nodded rubbing his eyes. I studied him for a minute, he was unshaven and had a dark shadow about his face. He was a fairly young man but the lines under his eyes and the weariness in his gaze told me he was hardly a young man in mind and spirit.

"That is good, I would like to talk to you about this man. The man that poisoned you," Arthur said and my muscles tightened, I escaped behind a blank mask.

"I feel tired Arthur, maybe we should talk later," I said softly walking towards my tent.

"We will talk Dorinda," he said, "No matter when; we will talk about what happened." I disappeared into my tent and lay down. I could barely hear the beats of the Saxons drums. They seemed to be moving away instead of heading towards us. I shook my head, it was not my problem.

I did not fall asleep but stared at the top of my tent.

"Go away Lancelot," I said before he managed to stick his head into my tent.

"Pray tell, how did you know it was I?" He asked but I did not answer him, "We are leaving soon, I suggest you get ready."

"I suggest you stop trying Lancelot," I muttered when he walked away. I walked out of my small tent and took it down. I then folded it into a small mass of cloth and placed it in a wagon

"How do you feel today?" Dagonet asked a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Just tired that is all," I replied softly.

"You shouldn't be up," He replied shaking his head, "Climb into the wagon and rest."

"Yes sir," I muttered putting my hands on my hips. He patted my head and then walked off. My mouth fell open when he patted my head. It was something you would do to a small child, I was not a small child. You do not go around patting people's heads…it's insulting.

I climbed into the wagon and Guinevere was sitting there watching me enter.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped when her eyes didn't leave mine for a minute.

"Nothing at all, child," She replied slightly amused.

"What is so funny?" I asked glaring, her laughing died off slowly

"You wouldn't understand," She replied, I groaned and lied down on the floor of the wagon.

"Try me," I said putting my hands behind my back.

"You remind me of my kind, ruthless, emotionless, angry," She said and I sat up to stare at her.

"I'm not a Woad!" I almost screamed at her, "I know who my parents are, probably unlike you."

"Say what ever you like to make yourself feel better Dorinda," She said softly leaning against the wagon. She seemed tired and looked sickly.

"I will," I snapped closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	5. The Calls of Freedom

I woke up to Dagonet poking my side, he had come to check on me again and this time bringing Lancelot along.

"What do you want Lancelot?" I groaned. I could see the look in Lancelot's eyes that told me what he wanted but I would never give it to him. He stared at my form underneath my blanket and sighed, my mind was racing with thoughts of him. He was handsome, oh was he handsome. He was strong and had the grace of any loveable man. I could easily fall in love with him, I could easily give him what he wanted. Shaking my head I cleared my mind of all kinds of thoughts concerning him. He was a distraction and only more heartbreak.

"To see the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on," He said after a minute of staring at me.

"Watch what you say Lancelot," Dagonet muttered, "You know nothing about her and nothing about what would happen if you broke her heart too."

"What makes you think I will let him have my heart in the first place?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow. I felt insulted, what Dagonet had said made me even more determined to not fall in love with him. I did not just want to be another girl who could add to his collection. I wanted to be special, to be…loved.

"In the end Lass," Bors said walking over sticking his head into the tent when he heard our conversation, "Lancelot always seems t'win." I stared defiantly at him but he did not notice my stare.

"It's my charm," He replied batting his eyelashes at me, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Get out," I said trying to be patient with the three men, "Get out" I yelled when none of them moved.

"You're sure you are all right?" Dagonet said from outside the tent. I did not respond and he grunted.

"She is starting to get on my nerves. I try to help her but she doesn't seem to care that she was near death," Dagonet said once he thought he was out of ear shot. He wasn't though and I heard every word he said. It bothered me a little because they thought I didn't care. I did care that I was almost near death. But I was more afraid of getting attached to the Knights. I was more afraid of not being able to forget them when I had to leave. Because I had to leave, there was no way I could stay with them. I would put them in too much danger.

"But she is still beautiful," Lancelot said and I closed my eyes holding back a stream of curse words. He was making it extremely hard for me to push him out of my mind. He was just another monster waiting to claim me, another man to use me.

Flashback-

_I was sitting in my room brushing my curly brown hair out when my father barged in. I stood up quickly and stared at him. I opened my mouth to tell him to get out of my room but he cut me off._

_"Listen closely;" He said to me clearly, "A close and powerful friend of mine will be staying with us for awhile.. Do not embarrass me or you will be punished, understood?"_

_"Yes father," I muttered softly the new cuts on my back itching defiantly._

_"You will also be joining him in his room tonight," He said and I looked up at him with horror on my face. He only smiled a crude smile._

_"And what if I don't?" Fire blazing in my eyes. He advanced on me his arm raised. I cowered and he hit me sending me to my knees. _

_"The worse thing possible will happen," He whispered into my ear as he pulled my head up by my hair. Tears were streaming down my face. I pushed him off me and slapped him across the face, a satisfying sound emitted. But then the evil in his eyes, the hatred, and power-seeking look stared back at me. He pulled me up by my neck cutting my air circulation off. He threw me against the wall and I fell to the ground. My head was pounding, blood was oozing from the back of my head. Everything was moving from side to side, I was seeing black spots at the edge of my vision.._

_"I…I won't…won't have sex with that man," I said woozily, my father only walked towards me and pulled me up to my feet. _

_"And why not?" He asked me through clenched teeth. His hold on my wrist was bruising me. _

_"I…," I faltered trying to come up with an excuse, "I-I wouldn't want to embarrass you if I made a mistake with him." Color rising to my cheeks. He was silent for a minute and then his gaze fell down my form._

_"I can solve that problem," He said softly, leaning in and smelling my hair. His right hand held me against the wall as his left hand cupped my breast. Then it fell to the back of my dress, where the lace was. He started to untie it and I whimpered. He pressed harder on my throat to shut me up. _

I shook my head making my memory disperse. I was only 15, when he forced me to sleep with his guest. Every time I tried to fight my father he ended up nearly killing me. It got to the point where I couldn't fight him…I gave up. It lasted for a long time, he would seek company when my mother did not feel like giving it to him. I had no idea if she knew or not, but if she did then she didn't care. He would hit me and bruise me in places that no one could see. He would leave my face alone to make it appear that I was a fine child. Mostly he would whip my back, creating cuts over cuts over scars. He nearly killed me 4 times, and on the 4th occasion I had had enough. I thought every time that maybe this will be the last; he'll get it out of his system and then love me. But he never did, after nearly killing me the last time I got off the floor after he left; I packed two bags and saddled Jibe. Then I ran away. I shook my head again trying to rid my mind of the memories.

I couldn't fall asleep after that, I was afraid to close my eyes. Afraid to see what I could remember when everything went black. I pulled the blanket around me tighter and walked silently out of my tent. It was pitch black out but I could see faintly because of the moon. Galahad was on duty, he looked up from his position near the empty fire pit to watch me.

"You should be resting," Galahad murmured when I past him. I stood on the edge of the forest and listened, "Are you listening to me?"

"No," I replied softly shaking me head, "Please Galahad, I'm not a little child. I ran away-," Careless! I screamed at myself, I whipped around to see if he realized what I had said. He did.

"You ran away?" He asked standing up and walking towards me.

"No," I said shaking my head, "I have no home."

"That is not what you just said a few seconds ago," He pointed out softly, I stared into the forest. I knew the woads were watching me, I could feel them, smell them. But they were only watching, no harm done.

"I am tired I do not know what I am saying," I said, he raised his arm and tried to wrap it around me. I tensed from his touch and drew away from him, "Don't touch me Galahad."

"I was just-," He started to say but I walked away and went into my tent. I shivered and pulled the blanket closer to me. I lay down but I couldn't close my eyes, I couldn't fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Dorinda up?" Someone asked, my eyes snapped open. I did not remember falling asleep. I must have fallen asleep a couple hours before sun rise.

"No," Dagonet replied.

I left my tent and headed for the wagon with my things in it. I grabbed my bags and went back into my tent. Dagonet and Galahad stared at me as I made the 10 second trip.

I changed into a light purple dress and then took my tent down. Arthur started to walk towards me so I quickly finished folding the tent and walked behind a wagon, I evaded Arthur by running behind a wagon and then diving into another one. Arthur walked past the wagon with out looking in and I heaved a silent sigh. I climbed out of the wagon and then snuck to the wagon where Guinevere was sitting. I climbed in and sat with my legs crossed.

"There you are Dorinda," Arthur said appearing out of no where, "Let's talk." He held out his hand to me and I slowly grabbed it. He helped me out of the wagon and led me towards the forest.

"So who was the man that you killed?" He asked bluntly.

"Do I look like a killer to you?" I asked him innocently and he looked at me for a minute.

"Tristan saw you kill him," Arthur said tilting his head to the side, "I do not doubt my scout's word."

"Yes yes I know," I said waving my hand at him.

"How do you know?" He asked curiously and I was silent, "Who was the man?"

"No one," I replied, "No one will miss him."

"He has to be somebody's son, husband, cousin, nephew," Arthur said crossing his arms.

"He was a nobody to me Arthur," I said my eyes narrowing; "Stop asking questions that you don't deserve the answers to!" I yelled at him, turning my back on him and facing the forest. Woad was up in a tree staring intently at me, I stared back at him and he appeared shocked that I noticed him. He disappeared deeper into the forest.

"What do I have to do to deserve them?" He asked, "Because I think I bloody well deserve to know why a young innocent girl like you is killing people!" I turned to stare at him, a stare that would have frozen anybody…but not Arthur.

"That's your problem Arthur!" I yelled at him, by then the entire Caravan plus the Knights and Guinevere were staring at us, "You judge before you know people!" I screamed at him at the top of my lungs. I turned and headed towards the forest. Arthur caught my arm, I grabbed his arm with mine and threw him over my hip.

"Don't touch me Arthur," I said as he looked up at me from the ground.

I walked to the edge of the camp and stood before the forest. I wanted to go in there so badly, I wanted to be free again. I want to be alone. These people trying to take care of me, trying to understand me. No one understands me! I felt suppressed, I felt like they were doing the same thing as my parents. They were caging me, keeping me from what I wanted. I took a step towards the forest, it was calling my name. I took another step forward and stopped for a minute. It looked so peaceful, so freeing.

"Dorinda!" Arthur yelled but I didn't hear him. I took another step forward and I was close enough to a tree that I laid my hand on it. Energy came rushing in at me, I felt…alive. More so then before. I ran into the forest disappearing into the depths of the un-known. When I was far enough away from the camp I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled an earsplitting noise. I heard him running towards me. Jibe, my horse, a raven black stallion came rushing towards me. I patted him, and whispered loving words into his ears. He had kept my two bags safe. I mounted him and urged him back into the forest. I did not tell, or lead him in any direction. I let him choose where he most desired to go.


	6. Black Stallion

I traveled south, towards the English channel. I had a plan, it might not have been the smartest thing to do, head towards home but I though maybe they would not look for me in my own country. It took me nearly 6 months to travel to the Dubris because I had to dodge Saxon raiding parties, and Woad parties too. I finally made it to the small port called Dubris. I checked the shipping times and found a respectable ship and captain heading towards Gristonia. I went to find the captain and one of the Soldiers on duty pointed out his ship to me. I walked over and his boat was big enough to hold at least 20 people and their horses. I got the captain's attention and he came down from the ship to talk to me.

"How much to travel to Gabral?" I asked and he seemed to be thinking for a minute.

"Are you traveling with your horse?" He asked nodding his head towards Jibe.

"Yes," I replied and it took him another minute before he spoke again. He told me the price and it was my turn to remain silent.

"All right," I muttered sounding defeated, it was a very high price, higher than what I paid to travel to Great Britain but there was no other way. I opened one of the saddles on Jibe and pulled three purses, I handed them to the captain and he weighed them in his hand.

"My men will get your horse on board," He said pointing to two men walking down the ramp of the ship. They grabbed Jibe's reins and guided him up ramp and onto the ship. The captain told me to follow him aboard and I did. He showed me the deck, where the sailors worked and where he could be found if necessary. Then he led me downstairs, there were three levels. The bottom level was where the horses and baggage were. The other two levels were cabins, he told me I could pick I picked the one furthest away from the stairs leading up to the two upper levels.

Then all of a sudden I could hear many horse hooves hitting the ramp going onto the ship.

"It would appear they have arrived," the captain said looking at the ceiling.

"Who?" I asked softly opening my door and standing in the doorway.

"The knights," he said smiling, "They sent a messenger ahead to tell me they would be traveling with me and that I should save them room."

"What knights would these be?" I asked as the color left my face and I started to become sick.

"The knights of the round table," He replied smiling, "If you have a problem don't hesitate to ask." He ambled down the hallway and walked up the stairs to the deck.

I closed the door to my room softly and leaned against it.

"Did I do something to you, is this punishment?," I ask staring at the ceiling and slamming my fist against the ground. I chucked my bags onto the small shelves in the room and lied down on my bed. I could hear the knights joking around while they chose their rooms. Doors on the same level as me where opened and closed, there was laughter and silence. I was getting nervous, my plans were crumbling and I was starting to lose my mind.

I felt the ship lurch forward and knew that the ship had set sail for Gristonia, my home country. It was too late to change my mind and it would take most of the day to get there, it was a large island in the middle of the English channel, between Great Britain and France. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but I was too worried about everything. About why the knights were traveling to my home country, what if I got caught, what would happen if one of the knights recognized me?

I finally couldn't handle it anymore, I needed some fresh air. I pulled out a large black hooded cloak from my bag and put it on. I pulled my hood far over my eyes. I stuck my head out of my room to see if there was anyone in the hallway. There wasn't so I walked quickly to the stairway and walked up the two flights of stairs to the deck. The knights were up with the captain conversing with him as he guided the boat in the harsh sea. I stayed closed to the door leading downstairs incase I needed an easy escape. Putting my hands on the railing I took a deep breath of the salt water and smiled. I had forgotten what it smelt like and how good it made me feel. I could hear the knights talking to the captain from where I was standing, their conversation did not make me feel any better.

"So what brings you guys to Gristonia?" The captain asked.

"King Stefan pleaded to the pope for our help and he sent us to help him," Arthur muttered, I could tell he was not very happy about it.

"Any particular reason?" The captain asked looking for some good gossip.

"We weren't told," Lancelot said when Arthur made it apparent he wasn't going to answer. The other knights were talking amongst themselves and they fell quiet when they noticed something wrong with Arthur.

"What's wrong with you?" Lancelot asked and Arthur just stared at the empty sea.

"Nothing," Arthur said, "It just doesn't make sense why the Pope would send us here when the Saxons seem to be moving and organizing."

"But they're moving away, it doesn't look like they're going to strike any time soon," Galahad said, "Do not worry about it Arthur." Arthur remained quiet watching the Great Britain land disappear behind us. I took a deep breathe and turned around, I almost ran straight into Bors.

"Whoa lass, watch where ye goin'," he said and I mumbled something but continued walking.

I went back to my room and flopped onto my bed. I sighed loudly and grabbed my bag, I took out some bread and chewed on it for awhile. I heard the knights go into their rooms and figured maybe it'd be safe to go back onto the deck. So I pulled the hood of my cloak up and left my room. I walked onto the deck and the only people I could see were the sailors manning the ship. I went to the bow of the ship and stood in the little crook where the two railings met. Leaning my elbows on the railing I looked at the horizon and could see the long stretch of land that was my home.

"Beautiful isn't it?" One of the sailors asked me, I nodded softly because it truly wasn't that beautiful. It might have been a beautiful land at one time but it was covered in ugliness.

"First time on a ship?" He asked standing besides me.

"No," I replied, "Yours?" He laughed and I smiled softly at him.

"Nope," He said after his laughter died off, "It's exciting isn't it, having the knights on board?"

"Not extremely," I replied bitterly and he shrugged, "How much longer till we reach Gristonia?"

"2 or 3 hours," He replied and I nodded, "I better get back to work 'fore the captain has my head."

"Bye," I muttered resting my eyes on the blue sea underneath me.

"I was wondering whose black stallion that was in the stables?" I heard Arthur asked one of the sailors. The sailor pointed towards me and I cursed, Arthur started to head towards me, I pulled the hood of my cloak further down my eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if that was your black stallion in the stables," He said and I nodded, "I'm curious to what your name is. Mine is Arthur."

"I'm sorry I don't feel so well," I said pretending to be sick and attempting to run towards the door. He stepped in front of me stopping me, "Excuse me Sir."

"I'd just like to know your name," He replied crossing his arms and reaching his hand towards my hood.

"Don't touch me Arthur, we wouldn't want a repeat of last time," I muttered darkly, and his hand fell slowly back to his side. I pulled the hood of my cloak down and he shook his head.

"Of all the places to meet again," He said sourly, "Why are you heading towards Gristonia?"

"That is none of your business," I replied my eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms again, "Get out of my way." He stepped aside and let me walk away. I was surprised at first that he moved, but I rushed back to my room dodging Tristan as he came out of his room. He did a double take but I was moving to quickly for him to actually realize who I was. Entering my room I slammed my fist against the wall again, denting it slightly. I sat down on my bed and leaned my back against the wall; I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them.

Arthur came down to the level of Tristan's room and entered it.

"Arthur," Tristan said looking up from cleaning his sword.

"I want you to do me a favor Tristan," Arthur said sitting next to him on his bed, "When we reach port there will be a person getting off the ship in a black cape, possible with the hood up. Follow that person for me," Arthur said, "Then report back to me when they finally stop moving."

"Any particular reason?" Tristan asked looking at Arthur through strands of his hair.

"Just a personal interest," Arthur said, "Thank you my friend." He stood up and left Tristan staring at his gleaming sword.

It took awhile to post this because I was lazy. I did promise that you would find out who she was in this chapter but I added some more stuff so it's the next chapter. But! I'm posting that one with this one because I feel bad. Anyway…Gristonia is a country I made up that is smack dab in the middle of the current English Channel. In all the maps I researched I couldn't find out the old name of the English Channel so I just kept it. Dubris is a town in southern Great Britain. Gabral is a port in Gristonia. Gristonia has a king, Queen two Princesses and one Prince. What ever I write does not portray my feelings or thoughts of men or government, it was just a plot line. Sorry for the longness, but I edited the chapter before this so you might want to go back and check it for changes. Message me with any questions.


	7. My Family

I didn't dare leave my room again, I waited till we had docked and then I left. I went to the stables and saddled Jibe, the knights horses were all ready gone. There felt like there was a stone in the pit of my stomach weighing me down. I could feel that something bad was going to happen, but there was no turning back now. I held Jibe's reigns tightly in my hand and pulled the cloak hood tight around my face. I led him down the ramp that led to the cobbled streets below. The street was busy, it was the largest exporting and importing dock in the country. My breathe caught in my throat when I saw the King sitting upon a white horse. He was surrounded by soldiers as he was talking to Arthur who was also sitting upon his horse. Tristan glanced at me and petted his horse. I tried to blend into the background, trying to be inconspicuous.

I had made it down the ramp and onto the cobbled street. I tried making my way away from the King and his soldiers but it was like trying to swim against a current. I gave up and thought maybe they wouldn't notice me if I walked by. I took my chance and turned around, walking with the crowd. I passed just feet away from the King and his soldiers. He gazed down at me, I held my breath and my knuckles grew white as I gripped tighter on the reigns. The kings mouth twitched, his eyes passed over me and back to Arthur's. I thought I was home free until he swiveled in his saddle and his gaze was fierce upon me.

"ARREST HER!" He yelled and his soldiers moved quickly surrounding me, I pulled out my sword and let go of Jibe's reigns, I slapped him and he raced off into the forest. The king had a special hatred towards me, I had disgraced him, I had once outsmarted him and I had embarrassed his authority.

"Give it up, you'll only put yourself in more trouble," One of the soldiers whispered fiercely at me, I swung swiftly at him and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell with a thud to the ground. They grew tight around me, I didn't want to kill anyone.

"Please don't do this," I begged them softly but they only smiled.

"Put down your weapon!" The king yelled at me and I looked up at him. I raised my sword in the air and dropped it uselessly to the ground. It clattered for a couple seconds on the uneven cobblestone. One of the soldiers bent and picked it up.

"You thought you could outsmart me!" The king laughed, "You thought I wouldn't post soldiers at any of the. I know you! I know how you think! Although it did take longer than I had suspected." One of the soldiers bound my wrists together tightly with a piece of rope.

"What is the meaning of her arrest?" Arthur asked.

"Don't question my authority!" The king barked at Arthur and he shut his mouth. The knights looked awe-stricken because no one had spoken to Arthur that way before.

"Pull her hood off," The king ordered and one of the soldiers pulled my hood off. I heard the knights gasped and mutter between themselves.

"Dorinda?" Lancelot whispered and the king heard him.

"Is that what she's been telling you?" The king asked and Lancelot looked at me with a blank stare, "Take her away." The soldiers pushed me towards where their horses were picketed. One of the soldiers pulled me up onto his horse and sat me in front of him.

"Come now, we will go to the castle," The king said, Lancelot went to say something but Arthur gave him a stern look that shut him up before he even opened his mouth. They slowly rode back to the castle, taking a long scenic route.

Meanwhile I was being raced back to the castle, once we reached the castle I was roughly brought to a sitting room where the Queen was drinking tea. She looked up and dropped her cup, it shattered loudly on the stone floor. She screamed and jumped up.

"What is she doing here?" She asked still screaming.

"What should we do with her?" The soldiers asked and the Queen put her hands on her hips, she thought for a minute and then nodded.

"How am I supposed to know?" She asked and I rolled my eyes, "Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't make everybody else make all your decisions!" I yelled at her and she turned beet red.

"How dare you speak to me you impertinent child," She said slapping me across the face and then screaming when she realized her hand was covered in dirt, "Go get her washed up." They dragged me the maid's quarters and they got a bath ready. Then they left me in care of the maids who stripped my clothes off, cutting my shirt off because my hands were still tied. They put me in a tub of water and scrubbed my skin till it was raw. After I was washed thoroughly they handed me a dark blue dress, I scrunched my face up and refused to put it on until one of the maids threatened to make me go around naked. After I finished pulling the dress on they sat me down in a chair and pinned my hair up. I refused to let them powdered and perfume me. I jumped up and they went screaming out of the room. The two guards came back into the room and led me back to the Queen who had gotten dressed for the arrival of the knights.

"That is better," The Queen muttered, "Well un-tie her!"

"But your majesty-," One of the soldiers tried to object.

"I said un-tie her," The queen said again grinding her teeth, "If you don't think you can handle her un-tied then I will find some guards who can! And find me my son!" They bowed and stepped to the side. We could see the knights and the king in the distance.

"Why are they here?" I asked but the Queen ignored me, she waved to the King and he waved back. Arthur was speaking with the King while the Knights conversed between themselves. I took a step back hiding in the Queen's shadow. A man about 3 years older than me walked over to the Queen from the opposite side of where I was standing. He did not notice me because his eyes were glued on the Knights.

"Darrion," I whispered and he looked at me, his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth Darrion," The Queen ordered stiffly. Darrion stared at me for a minute.

"How-?" He started to ask but the Queen gave him a death glare.

"Shush now Darrion, the Knights are coming," The queen said smiling when they reached the stairs leading to the doors of the castle that we were standing in front of. I turned around and tried to run but there were guards at the door.

"Welcome to our home!" The king said opening his arms up towards the castle.

"It's beautiful," Arthur said and his knights agreed, I stayed back and they didn't notice me until the Queen went to stand besides her husband.

"This is my wife Jenny," He said kissing her on the cheek, "My youngest son Darrion." He pointed to Darrion who bowed lightly to the Knights, "And my youngest daughter Tashia." The knights looked at me and I looked at the ground as I curtsied to them. I walked slowly over to Darrion and stood at his side. We locked arms and he squeezed mine lightly.

"Your daughter?" Arthur asked starring intently at me, "But-."

"She's been very juvenile lately," He said, "We've had to take extreme measures t ensure her safety from the public."

"I'm sad to say they are not very happy with her at the moment," My mother piped in and I grunted. She turned her head towards me and gave me an evil glare that made me want to wash my own mouth out with soap. But I smirked in spite of her. She wouldn't openly hit me in front of the guests.

"Tashia," Darrion warned and my expression softened

"Our eldest daughter is not feeling well enough to greet you at the moment," My mother said smiling.

"Come, our stable boys will care for your horses," My father said beckoning the Knights into the castle, "They will show you to your rooms so you can get ready for dinner." He pointed to the servants lined up against the wall. The knights passed by me confusion and interest in their eyes. Arthur bowed to me and I curtsied in return.

So that's it, how'd you like it? It took me awhile to just get her identity out, it'll probably take even longer for the plot to develop and all of her history to come into play. Darrion is Tashia's, pronounced Ta (like short form of dad, Da) Shi (She) a (Like in father), brother. Her parents are the king and queen of Gristonia. Message with any questions.


	8. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own the knights, only the ones you don't recognize from the movie. Those are mine.

Took awhile but I started this chapter from scratch and I actually like how it came out. So here ya go…have fun but not too much fun. Because I don't think that would be safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darrion came and stood by my side as we watched the knights and my parents walk into the castle.

"When did you get back?" Darrion whispered fiercely, beckoning her to follow him.

"A couple minutes ago," I muttered, sifting my right hand through my hair, "I am in deep deep trouble Dar."

"Well the Knights being here should cushion it a little," He said searching for any hope at all. I grunted again and shook my head as we caught up to our parents.

"Dinner will be served shortly," Jenny, the Queen, yelled after the retreating knights. As soon as they disappeared around the corner of the hallway she turned and glared at me, "I don't want her in my house." Although she was looking at me she was speaking to my father. My father sighed and with his index fingers rubbed his temples.

"We'll speak of this later. It is not the time," He barked after a minute when my mother was about to say something again, "Go." We all dispersed, when we recognized the command. I tried to rush to my room to lock myself in before Darrion could ask any more questions. But he managed to grab my wrist and wedge his foot in my door before I could close it.

"Don't think it's that easy Tashia," Darrion said pushing open my door and closing it behind him as he entered my room. It was simple, my room that was. As soon as you walked into the room the bed was straight ahead. It was located in between the two, and only, large balcony windows. There was a stone fire place on the left wall, with a small couch and love seat where. To the right was my closet, filled with clothes I refused to wear. Pink frilly dresses with lace and bodices, things that my mother had bought and demanded I wore.

(I change to 3rd person here, I got bored with 1st and I kept forgetting and switching so it's most likely going to be 3rd from here on. If not I'll let you now)

"Nothing is ever easy," She said dryly, "If it was I wouldn't be here right now."

"Tell me everything, I want to know everything that happened," He said abandoning his serious tone and taking on a more child-like and playful one.

"There's not much to tell...father caught me. End of story," She mumbled standing across from him as he leaned against her oak door. He blew a strew of hot air at her and shook his head.

"All the stuff I went through so you could escape Tashia!" He angrily shouted at her, "All so I could absolutely nothing. Don't ever ask for my help again. Ever." He said wrenching open the door and storming out. She stared after him and jumped as the door slammed shut.

Tashia crossed her arms about her chest and walked to the window. She opened the drapes and hung them loosely to the sides of the window. As she peered out she saw Lancelot brushing down his beloved horse. The one who was always by his side, no matter it be for war or for a leisurely cantor through the country side. Tashia hummed to herself, rocking herself back and forth. The song was soothing and lovely to her. An early memory of woman who sang the very song came back to her. But it wasn't her mother who was singing to her, it was her nursemaid. The only true mother she really had, the one who would show up in the middle of the night when she had a nightmare, the one who would read her bedtime stories and sing to her, the one who cared about her. Her blood mother would sell her for a pair of new slippers in an instant. That woman didn't care about her, she had long forgotten that Tashia was a human being and Tashia had long forgotten her as her mother.

Heaving a heavy sigh she turned around and left her room. The castle was her home once, a place she felt safe and welcomed. Not anymore, her family didn't welcome her and as she walked around the castle it made itself feel unwelcoming to her. The paintings on the walls seemed to stare at her and watch her with the knowledge that she was a failure, that she was not worthy of having royal blood. The walls looking liked they were ready to cave in on her, crush every living breath out of her because she wasn't normal. She didn't accept the pampering, the servants waiting hand and foot on her, the lovely gowns, the jewels, the power. If it meant being happy she would have given everything up, everything and she did. At least for a little while. Until she met the knights, they made her remember everything that she had run away from. They treated her like a piece of expensive china, that would break even if you breathed on it. She hated every waking minute of it, she hated everything about the knights. The way they carried themselves, noble, royally, yet they didn't consider themselves better, the way they fought for their friend Arthur. As she walked through the hallways trying to remember what she had once loved about her home her mind drifted to forgotten memories. The ways she used to rebel against her family and upbringing. She'd skip family gatherings in towns, she'd sneak away in the dead of night, she throw tantrums and break things, she made their lives living hell because they wouldn't let her live hers.

By the time Tashia entered the dinning hall dinner had all ready been served. Her father glared at her over his wine cup, her mother smiled at her and that's when Tashia stopped. She searched the dinning table which was parallel to her at the moment. There were the knights, her parents, Darrion, her sister Elaine and another man. One she had never seen before, when she saw how happy her mother was she turned around and ran for the door. Her father yelled something and the guards standing next to the door stepped in front of it and blocked her way. She turned around slowly to see everyone staring at her expectantly.

"I won't," Is all she said shaking her head as if the harder and faster she shook it the faster the man would disappear.

"Sit," Her father ordered her but she shook her head, pressing her lips tighter together,

"SIT DOWN!" He bellowed, his voice echoing. She flinched as she heard his voice and took a small step towards the empty seat next to the man. She stopped when she reached the chair, placing a shaking hand on the chair she sat down. As she folded her hands in her lap a small tear trickled off her cheek and landed in her lap also.

The rest of the night no one talked to her and she sat still watching her food become cold. As her father stood up and bid everyone goodnight, she still sat. As her father and family left the room she still sat. Even as the knights stood and left she still sat. She waited for the man to same something, but when he didn't she stood up.

"Tashia," He said softly reaching a hand out to touch her. She drew back away from him quickly, her eyes becoming large and scared.

"I have to go," She said as another minute went by and he didn't say anything. This time she left quickly, before he could stop her. She was rushing to her room when Lancelot stepped out in front of her.

"Go away," She said brushing passed him, he turned with her and caught her arm tightly. He tugged her back so she was leaning up against him.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?" He demanded of her and she became very protective over herself.

"Let go of me Lancelot," She said picking a spot behind him to look at instead of looking at him.

"Tell me," He ordered and when she looked from the wall behind him into his eyes his grip on her arm loosened. He seemed shocked, almost confused by the look in her eye.

"Please let me go," Sounding as if she was begging, which she was.

"Something's wrong, I can tell something's wrong," He said tightening his grip on her arm once more. Tashia felt tired, as if the days events had seeped every last ray of energy from her.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is just great," She said acknowledging the fact she still had the energy to lie, "I have to go Lancelot. Let go of me."

"I never met a woman who wouldn't open up to me Tashia," He said softly, brushing her hair away from her face.

"That's right, because you've had so much experience with us women," Tashia said anger flaring up and lashing out at him, "Don't compare me to the wenches you've had." She said seething with anger. She ripped out of his grasp and started to trudge away from him. But he caught up and whirled her around, she was about to say something but he bent down and kissed her. Her mind started sending signals that said push him off, get him away from you but her body was leaning into the kiss wanting for more. It was a soft and caring kiss that made her body burn and her mind fail. When he pulled up and looked at her, her eyes were still closed. She took a deep breath and sighed, then she slapped him. He looked back at her and she was staring defiantly at her.

"Don't do that again," She said as she stalked away from him slamming her door as she entered her room. When she thought he wasn't out in the hall anymore she leaned against her door and placed her fingers on her lips.

"Oh. My. God," She sighed sliding down to sit on the floor.


	9. An old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the knights. I own characters that I made up.

Tashia had just curled up in her bed, twisting the sheets tighter around her, when someone knocked on her door. She looked out the window to see that the sun had fully set and the moon was just on the horizon. She didn't answer hoping who ever it was would just go away, but they didn't.

"Ta-shi-a," Arthur said in rhythm to his fist pounding on the door, "I know you are in there, you haven't left you're room since dinner."

"GO away Arthur," Tashia mumbled into her pillow, she groaned and lifted herself out of bed. Still, with the sheets twisted around her, she trudged to the door and whipped it open, "What?" She demanded.

"I believe you owe me an explanation," He said and she wanted to laugh, but she didn't. She closed the door in his face and shuffled back over to bed and flopped down on it. Arthur continued pounding on the door but Tashia had fallen asleep, with her pillow over her head.

The sun peeked in through her open window, causing her to moan and turn over. The sheets that had once been twisted around her tightly lay uselessly on the floor. Resting her head on her left hand she tried to fall asleep again but the sound of breathing sent adrenaline through her body. It wasn't her breathing that she was hearing; there was someone else in her room. She opened one of her eyes a little to see the man from dinner sitting on the couch. Sitting up alarmed she drew his attention to her, wanting to swear loudly she looked around the room frantically. Seeing the sheets on the ground she snatched them and wrapped them loosely around her body.

"What are you doing in my room?" She snapped trying to cover herself with the sheets.

"Your father sent me to wake you, but you just seemed so peaceful," He said softly.

"So you sat on my couch and watched me sleep?" She asked and when he nodded she exploded, "Get out! Guards!" The man ran to her side and covered her mouth with his hand. Trying to bite, or kick him to get him off she only managed making him pin her down on her own bed using one of his arms and his legs. He sat on top of her holding her hands above her head and covering her screams. When she stopped screaming, and her wide green eyes calmed he asked if she would remain silent. She nodded but when he lifted his hand she screamed, and his hand went flying back to her mouth.

"All I've done is been nice to you Tashia," He said silencing her for a minute, "You don't even know me, yet you hate me." She mumbled something but he couldn't make it out because his hand was muffling her voice. He lifted his hand slowly and when she didn't scream he sighed.

"I hate what you're here to do," She said softly, as she turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"But how do you know what I'm here to do?" He asked and she laughed, a heartless and emotionless laugh that sent shivers up his back.

"You're here, just like the other 4 men that came to get my hand in marriage," She spat at him, "You're just like the others and I have no notion of getting to know you."

"Well apparently you don't have a choice, your parents are making your choices for you now," He said thickly, flashing a pearly white smile at her. She glared at him with all the hate in her body, but he didn't budge.

"What do you want?" She asked after a minute, he was straddling her and had her hands pinned above her head. If someone happened to walk in on them at that moment, they would think something extremely bad for her reputation.

"I want you to give me a chance. To give me something you've never given those other guys," He said staring straight into her eyes.

"Why?" She questioned her eyes taking on a curious glint, a shinning to them. He wanted to tell her because she was beautiful, smart, and he was falling for her.

"Because I won't be disappearing like the others," He said letting his other reasons slip away, with her hands still held above her head he lowered his lips.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at him making him jerk his head back up, "Get off of me, right now." He bit his lower lip as he slowly got off of her; she sat up and pulled the blankets around her shoulders.

"I was just-,"

"I know what you were just doing," She snapped, "Get out…get out, go away, never come back, disappear, what ever one suits you better just leave." He was standing dangerously close to her, his thighs leaning up against the edge of her bed.

"Tashia you are one royal pain," He spat at her rushing from the room. Tashia flopped back down onto her bed shaking her head.

"Idiots, the bunch of them," She muttered under her breath crawling back into bed and closing her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep but she laid with her eyes closed, her breathing steady and her mind racing.

As he left her room, he stopped and turned around to stare at her door. Sighing he realized he didn't mean what he said. He only wanted her to give him a chance, to be able to show her he wasn't a bad person. To show her he WAS different than the others. He shook his head and straightened his clothes before continuing to the dinning hall.

Tashia sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She knew sooner or later someone else was going to be sent to fetch her and then her father would be really angry. Getting up she moaned, she would have to be polite, energetic, fake, girly, and stupid to make her mother happy. She'd have to make polite conversation, and if asked a question she would have to supply the answer that they would want to hear, to make her father happy. To make Tashia happy…well there wasn't a way to do that.

She entered the dinning hall just as the food was being served. Just as she predicted the only open chair in the room was next to the man seeking her hand in marriage. Lifting her chin, squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath she walked over to the chair. As she reached the chair he stood up and pulled it out for her.

"Thank you," She muttered as she sat down in the chair. Looking around the table she saw her father starring at her as he leaned back in his chair. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her before she looked down at her lap.

"How is it you know my name?" She asked the man and he looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I've known your name for a long time Tashia," He said shrugging and letting the smile fall off his face when he noticed she seemed bothered by it, "I've known you for a long time. You have probably forgotten about me by now." She folded her arms and was not amused by his words.

"I think I would remember you if I ever knew you before," Tashia said and he shrugged.

"My name's Evan, maybe that will help you remember," He said smirking again when her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Turning her head she stared at him for a minute as all of those memories came back. The memories she did forget because they hurt too much. She had stuffed them into the back of her mind to collect dust and never be remembered again.

_"Come on Evan, hurry up," Ten year-old Tashia whispered as she waited for twelve year old Evan to pick out what he wanted to buy from the vendor. _

_"I can't choose," He said crossing his arms and looking sternly at the two objects before him. A sling shot and a small wooden boat. _

_"Hurry up we'll miss our lessons!" She said but he didn't hurry up. _

_"Evan open up," 12 year-old Tashia yelled banging on his front door. She continued banging on it until one of the homeless ladies sitting in the street told her that they had left in the middle of the night last night. Tashia laughed at the lady and told her that he best friend would never leave with out saying good bye first. Turning the door handle she pushed open the un-locked door. The lady was right, everything was gone, there was no furniture, the beds were stripped, and closets were empty. She sat down in the middle of the kitchen and screamed letting tears slide down her face. Evan was her friend, he cared about her. She had had a crush on him for as long as she could remember. He was always there to protect her and to help her. They were never apart; if someone saw one of them the other wasn't too far behind. But now, he hadn't even told her that he was leaving. He didn't say good-bye…he just disappeared. There was something missing from her now, she didn't feel right. She felt alone, and there was big hole in her heart. _

"No, it can't be you," She said shaking her head, "No. I don't believe you." She was shaking her head violently at him now.

"It's me," He said and she hiccupped her eyes were confused and disbelieving.

"I don't believe you," She said slapping his hand away as he lifted it touch her cheek, "Don't touch me." She hissed at him.

"Tashia-,"

"No. Do you know what you did to me? Do you have any idea what I went through after you disappeared with out a word?" She snapped at him, "I want nothing to do with you." Standing up she pushed her chair out and fled from the dinning hall. She could hear her father screaming for her to come back and sit down but she kept running.

Running towards the beach she looked behind her, Evan was following her. It only drove her harder, she ran with her hair whipping behind her. Her feet pounded on the dirt as she left the palace walls and headed for the beach. She looked behind her again but Evan had disappeared. Slowing down she looked behind her again and he still wasn't there. She came to a slow walk, she turned around one last time to see if he was there but he wasn't. As she turned around she walked straight into him. He grabbed onto her arms so she wouldn't fall over.

"Let go of me," She snapped and he did, but then, as she fell to the ground, she realized he was the only thing keeping her up, "Hmmph," She grunted when she fell to the ground.

"Tashia-,"

"I don't want to hear it Evan," She yelled as she stood up, "I don't care what you have to say. You hurt me." She yelled poking her chest where her heart was, "You broke me. You made me snap; after you left I was never the same person."

"I'm so-,"

"I don't want to hear it!" She screamed at him tears flying down her cheeks, "Leave me alone!" She screamed, pain coursed through her voice. Evan stood watching her, his entire life he had never seen her cry. Through everything she stood strong and those eyes never leaked pain, until now. His mouth was hanging open as she screamed at him. He looked straight into her eyes, they were flaming with hatred but so cold. Something wasn't right, they were icy and weak. If eyes could tell a story he knew he would be crying by the end of it.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back grabbing onto her arms and holding them tight, "I'm sorry Tashia." She stopped yelling at him, and the look she gave him froze his blood. He could barely move, barely think when he saw that look.

"I don't care Evan. I won't let you back in so you can hurt me again," She whispered softly, "There isn't anything you can say or do to change that." She was shaking in his arms, her body so fragile.

"Are you sure?" He asked leaning closer to her, just inches from her face.

"Evan don-," She started to say but his lips cut her words off. Brushing his lips softly against her, he was gentle and caring, his grip loosening. Starting to squirm under his grip he let her go softly. She stared at the ground letting her hair cover her face. When she looked up, her hair covered most of her face but the look she gave him was pure evil. No good, no grace, but pure pain and evil. She went to slap him but he grabbed her hand and pulled her against his body.

"If only you knew the things you do to me Tashia," He whispered brushing her hair off her neck.

"You're hurting me Evan," She said her voice was cold and lacked emotion.

"I AM sorry Tashia," He said letting her wrist go slowly, "Let me explain." She stepped back and shook her head.

"You can't say anything that I don't all ready know. You left, you threw me away like I was garbage Evan. You. Hurt. Me." She said turning and running again. Not only did she want, but she needed to forget. Leaving everything behind was easier than having to face the pain she went through. He would never be able to be the same person he was to her. She wasn't just going to be able to for give him for doing that to her.


	10. Branding

Tashia walked back into the castle just as the sun dipped below the horizon and masked everything in a purple-pink haze. The guards standing at the front door stopped her making an x with there staffs.

"Your father wants to see you Lady Tashia," The one on the right said and she shrugged.

"Did you honestly think I would care?" She asked pushing their staffs apart and walking passed them. Just as Tashia placed her hand on the door knob to her room, ready to open it, Lancelot walked around the corner and smiled as he headed for her. Tashia sighed and let her hand drop off the handle to her room.

"Tashia where have you been?" He asked looking slightly worried

"I just needed a break that was all, I'm fine," Tashia replied as she forced a smile.

"Did Evan hurt you?" Tashia studied Lancelot for a second and his eyes held a slowly burning fire at the mention of Evan.

"No it's just…we're old friends and we didn't exactly clear up our problems last time that's all. Nothing to worry about, you should probably go find Arthur."

"Tashia…" Lancelot began to say but she interrupted him.

"Goodnight Lancelot," Tashia said as she slipped into her room and softly closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and tried to relax.

"How touching," Tashia jumped, her eyes wide with fear. She looked around her room and saw her father step out of the shadows by her little sitting area.

"Father," Tashia said softly, "I was just going to clean up a little and then come see you."

"Don't lie to me Tashia, I know you. I know everything about you, where you go, who you talk to. Everything," He said as he calmly made his way over to her side. His long fingers brushed softly against her cheek and she closed her eyes trying to steady her harsh breathing. As she opened her eyes again she saw her father draw back his hand, anger in his eyes and then he slapped her across the face. Tashia barely even had time to register the pain that bloomed across her face before her father had her pinned against the wall.

"No. You can't," Tashia tried to say but her fathers grip on her hands tightened.

"You insolent child," Her father whispered in her ear, as he released her hands and grabbed her by her hair throwing her to the ground. Tashia fell to her stomach and he walked over, placed his foot on her side and pushed her onto her back, "Something needs to be changed around her Tashia. And you are that something. I don't care if I have to bleed you to near death to get you to change, but you will obey me."

"I will never obey you," She said trying to catch her breath and breathe through the pain.

"Don't try my patience," He said his eyes wide with anger, "You better be good, no more running away. No more outbursts, no more embarrassing your mother and me. Or you will wish that I had killed you when you were a child like I planned." He pulled out a dagger and kneeled down besides her. He ripped open her sleeve and on her upper arm he carved the royal symbol of there family. She gritted her teeth as the cold metal dug into her skin. Branding her with his symbol would mean if she ever did run away again people would know she belonged to him. They would jump at the chance to return her because of the money reward they would receive. Tashia felt her warm blood drip down her arm and pool on the floor. Her father moved his knees to avoid getting blood stains on his silk pants. His hands on her arm were ice cold and she never realized when he released her arm and stalked from the room.

Tashia sat up slowly and ripped the rest of her sleeve off her dress. She then wrapped the heavy cotton material around her upper arm. She grabbed one side of the cloth between her teeth and the other in her hand. She pulled tight and closed her eyes against the pain. Her dress was stained and ripped, her arm was throbbing. There were beads of sweat on her forehead as she pushed herself off the floor and used the wall to steady herself. She stumbled to her bed and slowly laid down being cautious of her arm. She took slow steady breaths trying to forget about the pain, she closed her eyes and tried to picture herself in a far away place. Tashia felt herself drifting off to sleep and she knew it was only a matter of time before the nightmares started coming.


	11. Madeline

The pain from her upper arm woke her up before dawn and Tashia tried to get comfortable again but the pain was unbearable. Finally she sat up and peeled the blood stained and sticky dress over her head. She threw it into a corner of her room and made her way over to her closet. Tashia threw on the first dress she pulled out, it was a dark purple dress that bunched at her left hip and fell in soft waves to her feet. The dress brought out the light freckles on her chest and the color worked well with her tanned skin. She pulled her hair up into a carefully constructed bun. Carefully she pulled her left arm out of the dress's sleeve and unwrapped the crudely created bandage on her arm. Tashia winced as some of the threads in the cloth resisted. It wasn't bleeding anymore and she wasn't sure if it would scar or not but she was going to stop by the infirmary supply closet and gather some real bandages anyways.

There was a basin of cold water on the night stand by her table. Tashia splashed some cold water on her face and instantly she felt awake. She pulled open the heavy curtains that covered the two windows next to her bed. The sun was just peeking over the horizon; it was spreading a pink-orange haze over the water which was calm in the morning light. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Tashia knew that it was only a matter of time before her father lost all of his patience for her. He would end up killing her one day, instead of just leaving bruises and scars. But he would find her where ever she went; he would constantly send people after her. Nowhere was safe for her and she didn't know what to do anymore. There was no one she could trust. Her sister Elaine hated her because of how different they were. Her brother Darrion was happy here, he was going to build his life and settle down soon. Her mother resented her because she wasn't exactly like Elaine and her father used her in anyway her could. Tashia leaned her forehead against the large glass panes of her windows and sighed. She took in the sight of the calm ocean and wished her life could be just as calm. She tried to remember when things had been different and she had felt loved. But she didn't think there was ever a time. No one read her bed time stories or told her monsters didn't exist. There was no one there to quiet her when a nightmare woke her up screaming. She had gotten used to taking care of herself and being strong. But Tashia was tired, she was tired of always watching what she did or said or where she went.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door. She turned around and while still hugging herself tight she went to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Lady Tashia," Henry, one of the servants of the castle said, lowering his head and bowing apologetically, "But there is a woman pounding on the castle doors asking for you. I didn't want to wake your father."

"Thank you Henry, see her in to the lavender sitting room. I'll be down in a minute," Tashia replied and watched as Henry briskly set out to follow her instructions. Tashia smoothed some of the wisps of hair that framed her head flat, and left her room. She took a deep breath and headed the opposite way that Henry had, she used the servant stair cases near the end of the hallway to get to the kitchen.

"Lady Tashia I have not seen you in this kitchen in a long time," Claire, the cook said waving a wooden spoon at her, "I thought you were smart enough to get out and stay out for good."

"Good morning Mistress Cook," Tashia said smiling and bowing as Claire laughed and set her wooden spoon back in the pot in front of her.

"It is always good to see you Tashia," Claire said sadly, "But you know you cannot stay here. You have known for many years it is not safe for you here."

"I know Claire…I know," Tashia replied, "I can't risk it right now, not with the knights and Evan here. Not with my father on alert for another run away attempt." Tashia eyed the freshly bake bread that was cooling on the counter.

"Go ahead," Claire said waving her hand in direction of the bread.

"Thanks Claire," Tashia said as she snatched a roll, tore a piece off and plopped it into her mouth, "I'm going to need a tray of light refreshments in the Lavender sitting room if you can." Claire cocked one of her eyebrows in question. Tashia just shrugged and left the kitchen.

Tashia finished the roll of bread on her way to the Lavender sitting room; she brushed the crumbs off her dress and took a deep breath. She pushed open the door and stopped when she saw the woman standing in the room waiting for her.

"Lady Tashia," The woman said bowing her head and curtseying, "I'm sorry for asking for your company at such an awful time in the morning but it is urgent."

"Madeline…it's been a long time. The last time I saw you, you were running off with one of my old suitors and laughing at me," Tashia muttered as she crossed her arms aggressively across her chest, "What can I do for you?"

"I need a place to stay for awhile…I just need to get away. And I know you don't owe me anything but I figured you know what it feels like to need to get away. To need space?" Madeline looked at Tashia with wide innocent eyes and Tashia just stared at her.

"It's not my decision to make Madeline; you'll have to talk to my father," Tashia said, "I wish I could do something for you…you can relax here for awhile and I'll tell my father you wish to speak to him when he wakes up."

"Thank you Lady Tashia," Madeline said and Tashia just nodded as she walked out of the room. Tashia was walking towards the dining room when Arthur stepped out of his room and stopped when he saw Tashia.

"Princess Tashia if we could talk for a second?" Arthur asked and Tashia frowned.

"Haven't we done enough talking all ready Arthur…I don't have much more to say."

"You're bleeding," Arthur said taking a step closer to her and reaching for her sleeve. Tashia flinched and took a step back.

"It's nothing, just a little scratch that's all," Tashia replied trying to look calm and collected.

"It's not bleeding as if it was a little scratch," Arthur replied as he moved forward and grabbed her arm before she could stop him. He pulled her sleeve down and looked at her. He didn't know what to say, didn't even know where to begin.

"Tashia…,"

"Arthur it really is none of your business. We can't all have amazing lives and live happily ever after," Tashia snapped pulling her arm out of his hands.

"What is going on here?" She heard her father's booming voice behind her. She flinched and looked at Arthur. Tashia mouthed the word please and Arthur just watched her for a second. As Tashia turned around to face her father, she pulled her sleeve back over her shoulder.

"Nothing at all father, Sir Arthur was just about to escort me to breakfast. I didn't want to go alone," Her father glared at her and Tashia lowered her head.

"Arthur you and I should have a chat-,"

"Madeline is in the Lavender sitting room she was hoping to speak to you," Tashia interrupted quickly. Her father once again looked at her and then nodded.

"Very well I will go speak to Madeline but then Arthur and I will talk, won't we Arthur?"

"Yes your majesty," Arthur replied forcing himself to sound calm.

As soon as Tashia's father had turned the corner Arthur grabbed Tashia and whipped her around to face him.

"What is that from?" Arthur hissed pointing to her upper arm. Tashia shrugged and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Arthur don't get involved. Stay for a couple more days and then leave. Don't come back and don't ask questions," Tashia said and when Arthur eyed her upper arm again she continued, "And certainly do not speak with my father."

"Tashia-,"

"Arthur, please. I'll beg if I have to. You have no idea what it's like here. Don't make it worse for me," She said softly, pushing a wisp of hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear.

"Tashia I can't just stand by and do nothing. That is not who I am, that is not who the knights are," He replied

"Just this once Arthur, I'll pay you back I swear," Tashia said as she turned to leave, she looked over her shoulder as she walked away, "Please?"

"I'll think about it," He called after her as she disappeared behind the corner.

The king opened the door to the Lavender sitting room and Madeline looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. She stayed seated until he closed the door behind him, then she stood up.

"Hello sweetheart," Madeline said as the king crossed over to her quickly. He stood before her without touching her for a second and then roughly grabbing her he pulled her up against his body. She wiggled a little, rubbing some of the most intimate parts of herself up against him. He growled softly, twisting his hand in her hair and kissing her fiercely.

"Did she buy it?" Madeline gasped as he started kissing her neck and working his way down her chest.

"As far as I can tell," He replied as he looked at her and smiled. His hands went to the back of her dress and unlaced it. It fell softly from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. He grinned because she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress, just how he liked it.

"Make it quick," Madeline said as she sifted her fingers through his hair.

"Remember who you're speaking to Madeline. You are no one yet do not make me bore of you so quickly," He said as he took a step back from her and crossed his arms, the mood almost ruined. Madeline smiled and shrugged.

"Should I kneel for you, will that make it all better?" Madeline asked as she got to her knees and her hands quickly started at his belt. He looked down at her and smiled

"Make it quick, I'm expected at breakfast," He said as his pants fell to his ankles and his fingers sifted roughly through her hair.


	12. The Garden

Everyone sat around the table in the huge dining room. Tashia had sat next to her two siblings trying to avoid Evan and Lancelot to her best ability. She looked over at her mother as her mother started taping her fingers impatiently on the table. Breakfast hadn't been served yet because they were waiting on the King. A couple minutes later the king walked into the dining area and everyone turned to look at him.

"Let breakfast be served!" He boomed as he sat down and smiled at his wife, the Queen, "How are you this morning sweetheart?" He asked and her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Hungry, how are you?" She asked as her fingers stilled from tapping on the table. Servants were bustling about serving breakfast now. Everyone looked down at the plates in front of them, trying to not get involved.

"I'm good. I'm thinking about going riding today. Would you care to join me my love?" The queen's eyes lit up and she smiled softly.

"I would love to," She replied as she picked up her fork and started to eat the food that was placed in front of her by one of the servants. Breakfast was quiet; no one wanted to ruin the good mood the king and queen were in. As soon as breakfast was over Tashia pushed her chair out from the table and tried to make it out of the dining room without meeting anyone.

"Tashia!" Her father called after her, Tashia slowed as her father caught up with her, "Madeline will be staying for a couple days at least. I had the maid ready an extra room but I want you to make her feel like she's at home and make her feel comfortable."

Tashia looked at her father and forced a smile.

"Anything for Madeline," Tashia said smiling, "Will you excuse me I'll go find her right now." Tashia quickly walked passed him, heading towards her room first.

"Tashia wait up!" She heard Evan call from behind her; Tashia looked over her shoulder and tried to speed up a little without making it obvious that she was trying to avoid him. Tashia made it to her bedroom door before Evan caught up to her.

"Can we just talk, I really want to make this work," He said watching her closely, just as Tashia was about to respond, Madeline called her name as she rounded the corner. Evan's eyes immediately went to the big chest, blond haired, blue eyed Madeline that was walking towards them. His lips parted a little and she saw his eyes follow every sway of her hips. Tashia frowned, and before she turned around to greet Madeline she quickly plastered a smile on her face.

"Madeline what a coincidence, I was just about to come find you. I heard that you talked to my father and everything was sorted out," Tashia replied and Madeline smiled as she nodded.

"Hello miss, I'm Evan," Evan introduced himself, bowing modestly and flashing a bright smile.

"Why hello there," Madeline said as she fluffed up her hair and stood a little taller, "I don't believe we've met before."

"Nor do I," He replied and Tashia tapped her foot impatiently.

"Evan why don't you go talk to my parents, I'm sure they're dying to hear news of your…courting," Tashia said as she muttered the last part, "Leave us girls to do girl stuff."

"Nonsense, you will need an escort. I will escort you," He said, offering his arm to Madeline who graciously took it by sliding her arm sensuously up his arm. The two of them started walking down the hallway; Tashia rolled her eyes and followed them.

"Now this is the library," Evan said as Madeline oooo'd and ahhhh'd.

"Tour done. Lunch will be served in a couple hours why don't you go freshen up Madeline," Tashia said as she pulled Evan out of Madeline's grasp, "It's been fun."

"I actually was going to go into town for a little…I need to buy some things. Did you want to escort me Evan, I really could use your help," Madeline said and a little batting of the eyelashes and flip of the hair and Tashia was left alone in the hallway as Evan and Madeline headed towards the front of the castle.

"You're supposed to be courting me," Tashia mumbled as she pushed open the library doors and then backed out slowly as she realized she was interrupting Arthur and his knights meeting.

"Where ya' goin' lass?" Bors boomed and the knights all turned to look at her.

"Didn't mean to interrupt. I'll just go," Tashia said.

"Please…join us," Arthur said, "I insist."

"Coming!" Tashia quickly called over her shoulder, into the empty corridor, "Really sorry, but my father's calling me. Not a good idea to make him wait." Tashia quickly closed the doors and paced down the hallway. Showing Madeline around the castle had taken the entire day, Madeline had wanted to see every nook and cranny and Evan was very willing to oblige.

"Princess!" Tashia slowed and waited for Lancelot to catch up to her.

"Sir Lancelot," Tashia murmured, "What can I do for you?"

"I thought maybe we could stroll in the gardens for awhile," He said his eyes wide and innocent as a lazy smile started to appear on his face.

"Anything for you," Tashia said sarcastically as she grasped his arm lightly and he led her towards the palace gardens, "Isn't it a just a bit too dark for us to appreciate the flowers?" Tashia glanced up at him through her eyelashes

"So how long have you been running away from home Princess?" Lancelot asked casually ignoring her question as they passed beneath the ivy covered towers that were the entrance to the garden. Tashia didn't answer for a long time taking in the bright colors of all the flowers and the artistic statues that were placed throughout the garden that she could see with the little light provided by the lanterns placed throughout the gardens.

"That was the first time. I just wanted to see the world and not be kept by my duties," Tashia said shrugging as she paused by a dark purple Zinnia and inhaled slowly. She smiled as the soft aroma surrounded her.

"So the King and Queen did not agree with your…curiosity and forbid you to leave?" Lancelot asked and Tashia nodded smiling briefly at him before she continued through the garden with him trailing behind her.

Lancelot caught up to Tashia as she slowed to appreciate more of the flower arrangements. Lancelot's fingers gently brushed against the back of her hand and she shivered slightly but didn't turn to look at him.

"Princess," Lancelot said as he gently turned her towards him, she looked up at him through her dark eyelashes and blinked, "You are beautiful." He murmured brushing his knuckles softly against her cheek.

"Lancelot," She whispered softly turning her head up towards him. Before she could tell him to stop he dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. His hands went to the sides of her face as he softly kissed her. A quiet moan escaped Tashia's lips as she melted in his arms. At first her fingers were taut against his back but then they loosened and she held onto his strong arms while his fingers softly brushed against her cheek.

Lancelot slowly eased out of the kiss and leaned his forehead gently against hers.

"So beautiful," He whispered running his fingers slowly through her hair. Tashia sighed softly and closed her eyes. Her lips were swollen and her mind was racing. His hands fell to the soft swell of her hips and gripped her tightly, pulling their bodies together. Her lips parted and her eyes flashed open as she felt the hardness of him pressing against her lower stomach. Tashia looked up at him and saw the brilliant sparks in his eyes and suddenly she had to get away. She couldn't let him hold her or want her. That would be wrong, she wasn't worth anything Lancelot could give her. She didn't deserve the way he looked at her or touched her. Her father had taught her that a long time ago. She froze in his arms at she remembered.

_Her father stood in front of her, holding his belt in his hands. Tashia cowered in the corner of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Please. Father it was just one-,"His belt whipped out and hit her across the shoulder. Tashia gasped and her eyes widened with the shock of the pain._

"_You are worthless Tashia. No man will ever want you because you are useless! How dare you! I've tried to make you better Tashia, but you're just a hopeless cause. You will always be at the bottom, not pretty, not smart. No one wants you. Don't you care about how you would be ruining their lives? If they were caught dead with you the shame it would cause their families. They deserve better!" Tashia's father snapped at her as his belt came down repeatedly across her shoulders._

Tashia blinked back tears and pushed at his chest, trying to put some space between them.

"Lancelot," Tashia said through clenched teeth, putting all her strength into separating them, "Let me go. That…that shouldn't have happened. It w-was a mistake. Let me go!" His arms fell away from her and her push propelled her backwards.

"Princess-," Lancelot began.

"No. Don't," Tashia said as she turned and quickly walked further into the garden.

"We can talk-," Lancelot tried to follow her deeper into the garden but he didn't know the paths as well as Tashia did. She practically grew up in the garden, trying to forget about everything else except the flowers. Soon enough Lancelot lost sight of Tashia and couldn't even begin to figure out which way to get back to the castle.

"Lost are we?" Lancelot heard someone ask as they stepped from one of the paths that he was facing.

"Prince Darrion, how are you this evening?" Lancelot asked smiling slightly and trying to look innocent.

"Just fine and you Lancelot? How are you this evening?" Darrion asked as he leaned against one of the pillars in the garden.

"I'm good. Just catching some fresh air," Lancelot replied smiling and trying to look calm.

"Good. Because I would hate to have to find you out here with my sister without a chaperone. She does not need any more damage done to her reputation Lancelot," Darrion said pushing off the pillar and putting his mouth right besides Lancelot's ear, "Stay away from her Lancelot." Darrion glanced angrily at Lancelot before he too disappeared into the garden, leaving Lancelot standing there alone. Lancelot let out a deep breath that he was holding and he smiled.

Tashia darted through the garden so quickly that she almost knocked her sister and the man she was entwined around over. Tashia gasped and her sister glared at her, straightening her hair and clothes.

"Tashia," Elaine snapped unpleasantly.

"Elaine," Tashia replied, raising an eyebrow in the man's direction. Tashia could barely make out her sister and the man with all the shadows and lack of lights in the garden. The lanterns were spaced out so that dark spots fell across the garden every few feet. The man shuffled impatiently as he stared at Elaine and Elaine stared menacingly at Tashia. But Tashia was trying to discern any physical resemblance from the man. He was tall, taller than six feet and she could tell that he was thin but very widely built."Tashia," Elaine said clenching her teeth together, and Tashia looked at her sister and noticed the angry flame burning in her eyes.

"If you have a problem with me almost running over you, then maybe you should try making out somewhere other than the middle of the path? Just an idea," Tashia snapped as she brushed by Elaine and kept racing out of the garden and back towards the castle.

"I hear you have been having an increasingly difficult time with the woads here," Tashia heard Arthur say, and Tashia froze right outside the servants entrance into the castle. She looked up and Arthur and her father were standing on the balcony outside of the library.

"It is hardly anything to start worrying about right now. I do believe you have run into this…thing called Marlin before. Am I correct?" Her father said leaning his arm against the railing of the balcony. Tashia ducked behind one of the last statues of the garden and listened intently to her father and Arthur's discussion.

"Yes we have encountered him before. He sent his warriors to kill Bishop Germanius, who was on his way to Britain from Rome," Arthur said shaking his head, "Have you seen him?"

"If he is the old man that seems to hold a lot of power, then yes. He has been sighted standing outside of many parts of our forest," Tashia's father said turning to face Arthur.

"He is not just a man. You cannot deal with him like every other person who trespasses on your land,"

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do _Arthur_," Tashia heard how her father said Arthur's name, full of threat and violence, "I will handle Merlin." Tashia hear someone's retreating footsteps and she assumed they were her father's. She walked out from behind the statue and saw Arthur staring off into the trees. He didn't see her as she carefully snuck her way into the castle.


End file.
